there is something in your eye
by Elsaful
Summary: when people says there is something in your eyes, act before you think... or you will be the biggest idiot in the entire university...first [oneshot]


_**This is my first one shot story, hoped you'll like it. I have always been thinking of writing a one shot. But those ideas became too long for a page long… so… YAPPIE!! Hurray for canrolii's first one shot! hehe'''**_

Disclaimed: if I own Gakuen Alice, Persona and Noda-sensei would be professional cross dressers instead of Narumi… (though he did not, in the anime/manga)

* * *

**Chapter: when I say "there is something in your eyes…"**

**"**

**"**

**"**

"do you think you should tell him soon?"

"but we are still young you know… and… and… and I would probably humiliate myself in the whole academy if I am reject…" even deaf could hear it is just another excuse.

"baka! What's about age? Ruka and I started for almost a year now! This kind of lame excuse would do you nothing good." Our favorite no-longer-not-so-cold-but-still-a-little ice queen, Hotaru Imai, had ended the same topic that she started which does not even last for a minute, for the ninety-ninth time this week with…

"… talk about dense."

"

"

"

"

"

_**---flashback**_

"he is the hundredth in this month!" the academy nurses gossiped.

"yar, don't _they _ever learn?" another one agreed.

They ended the short conversation and treated the burns of the hundredth student they are talking about.

_**--earlier that day, when changing classes**_

**_"_**

**_"_**

**_"_**

"MISS SAKURA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

Unbelievable ehh? Quite. Mikan have been developing physically extremely well. And her bubbly character won many young hearts of males. Among the many, one of them is ever-so-cold-and-heartless kuro neko.

And that's right, the guy who said that is the hundredth student with burns. Let's name him.. er… X…

Ok… now… X knelt down in the **MAJOR** corridor of the school. I again, emphasize on the word '**major**', and that means a **BIG** portion of the student bodies, school staff and teachers were always walking from the little corridors of north, south, east, west to that certain corridor, it works like rivers. And it is just nice that X is kneeling at the mouth of the-river-like corridor that then separate into three parts. And **THAT**, again, means that **almost 70 of the whole population** in the school is watching them. ( they are changing classes!)

"ehh…???" is the only reaction gave when she receive looks from the others in the corridor. Even Hotaru seems to be impressed, as the other nurse said, "don't they ever learn?" so now you know what did the other ninety-nine did.

But before she says anything else, she saw X running away in lighting speed and jumped into a nearby fountain. _If you heard this story until only this part, you might think that X is too embarrassed to stay in the corridor, and this is quite wrong._

Mikan is shock to see a bright orange figure running around, she saw a human torch. YES! X is on fire! And NO! He is not the human torch in fantastic 4. _So…up till here, you understand what I wrote right? So need for me to announce the culprit._

Ruby eyes smirk in satisfactions while mikan, being mikan, did not give a second thought. Ok, maybe she did. "the clothes gets on fire easily lets not buy that brand in town next time, ok hotaru? Why do I see so many people on fire these few days…? Is it global warming?"

People sweat-drop and continue their lives. And X is send to the hospital.

_**--Next day –**_

Hotaru hold onto a microphone and got Ruka, her one year boyfriend, to film her interview going on.

Ruka Nogi, being the easily influence type, he had greatly changed during that one year under wings of Hotaru. Not a male version of Hotaru, but he adopted Hotaru's evil planning skills and the arts of blackmailing…but… no way he can beat Hotaru in that. She is in _God's level_ in the topic.

So…Hotaru is doing some interviewing. For the hundredth time…

"_Mr.Hyuuga. Do you know who X is?"_

"_Who?" _

"_Name, X. In high school division. Popularization wise ranked third, under you and Ruka. In academic area, teachers considered him the school's top scholar. Sports participation, known to be best in academy. Approachable level, professional state. He arranged, planned and helped out in all school festivals since he first entered the academy. He was voted to be the model student through out the academy 5 times in past years, and currently being elected to be president of student council and this year model student award. 12 percent of the female population voted him the good quality guy. 23 percent voted him as most gentle-gentlemen. Rest are madly in love with him." And Hotaru ended her short speech with a whisper. "Don't worry, Mikan and I are in the 12 percent only" Ruka smirked when he caught it with his video camera._

"_so…?"_

"_Rumors said you are jealous of his position in school. Is that true?"_

"_Hell no." he gave her a I-am-so-stunned looked._

"_As I expected, so is it true that you burn that poor guy because he confessed his love for Miss Sakura, then?"_

_1 second… 2 second… Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Who said so?"_

"_Hotaru Imai."_

"…" _He put his hand in his pocket._

"_No point trying to burn us" Hotaru took out a bottle and showed him 'fire proof lotion'_

"_and the camera is fire proof too." She continued "so you did burn him because of Sakura Mikan? And the other ninety-nine guys too?"_

"_Who cares about her?" and he walked away. And successfully escaped from Hotaru's criminal-like-interviews._

_**----end of flashbacks…**_

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

_**---That particular night---**_

Mikan tossed and turned in her bed. She, being a three-star now, did not worry about waking up late the next day. It is a Saturday. She did not worry about the 100 poor fellows who got burn because of you-know-who and you-know-what. She is THAT dense. She did not worry about her grandfather who she left two years ago. He died. She did not bother if she could get some holawons in town tomorrow. It sells out very fast.

She is just thinking. About what her best-est best friend had said that evening.

"_Do you think you should tell him soon?"_

That sentence repeated itself like a broken recorder… she is getting headaches from all the talks…

Mikan finally decided to go to the sakura tree. To get some peace for her head and maybe… just maybe… try her luck?

She must have wake up on the best spot of her bed this morning, or luck goddess found her too cute and decides to follow her. Natsume is there. She could see him from far away.

Mikan hesitate awhile before settling down beside Natsume, under their tree. She felt blush crept onto her cheeks as she tried to start a conversation, silently thanking the not too brightly lid area.

"why… why aren't you in bed?"

"Can't sleep" He did not move his gaze from the moon. He had been staring at it since she arrived.

It ended. The conversation, I mean. Mikan was a little disappointed until…

"Why are you not asleep?" she was glad that Natsume talked.

"Can't sleep" she realized their answer is the same. Too short. She again felt disappointed.

_**---Natsume's point of view**_

'

'

'

_I knew she was here. _

_Just in time. _

_I wanted to see her. _

_But I also don't want to see her. _

_What logic…_

'

'

'

_Then she asked me why am I not in bed._

_I can't possibly tell her I'm thinking of her, can I? Maybe I can, but…I don't… I can't…I ……I … … I would just humiliate myself in front of her, right? I mean, RIGHT?_

_Arrhhggggggggggggg_

'

'

'

_I just can't do this…_

_I'm so useless. Even X and other A, B, Cs could do it._

'

'

_I realized I am staring at her._

_She is so… beautiful._

_But I can't tell her._

_**--- end of point of view**_

Mikan noticed Natsume's gaze at her. She immediately felt heated up. She looked back at him.

They stayed in their position. Looking deepper into each other eyes.

They now, are like magnets. The strongest magnets in the world. Even end of the world can't separate them. Like what some other fanficts wrote, opposite attracts right? But in my theory, they are like… … holawons!

Yup, holawons. One is flour, the other is water. Their teasing, fighting, joking, smiling, talking and all other friends are the other special ingredients. The process of making delicious holawons is the path they took since they knew each other. And when you sum everything up, the answer you get is love.

Love, a very special word. A very special feeling. For a very special person.

'

'

'

Love is kinda hard to explain.

'

'

'

Love is what you perceive it to be.

'

'

'

Love is love.

'

'

'

Love is everything.

'

'

'

_--Deep and ardent affection: adoration, devotion, worship._

_--The condition of being closely tied to another by affection or faith: affection, attachment, devotion, fondness, liking, loyalty(used in plural)_

_--Provided by Roget's II: The New Thesaurus, Third Edition, by the Editors of American Heritage® Dictionary. Copyright © 1995 by Houghton Mifflin Company._

They will make a lot of holawons. So many holawons that cannot be fnished. Likewise, they will have love that will never end. So up till one, we only have a problem here.

**THEY HAVN'T CONFESSED YET!!!**

'

'

'

---back to the story…

They stared at each other. Looks like forever until…

Mikan moves a bit closer towards Natsume. Their gaped at each other is not broken yet.

Blink once… blink twice… Mikan smiles gently…

"There… is something in your eyes" Mikan said innocently as she looked at his left eye, then right, and left again.

Flashed another gentle smile before pulling herself back to her original place and look at him lovingly.

Natsume is stunned by Mikan's words. He just stared at her… with love…

There is no need of words between them.

Mikan frowned a little but smile again, and she pulled her body towards Natsume.

Natsume moved a little in closer as he saw Mikan bringing her fingers to his face.

His heart is like in a marathon. Beating 10 times … no... 100 times faster then usual speed.

'

'

'

He_ thought_ what is coming were her lips.

However, greatly to his and my dismay, it is Mikan's finger that came crushing into the corner of his eyes.

For a few seconds, he thought they are going to kiss. Too bad for you that this cursed author will never allow kisses before confessions.

Knowing what embarrassing things he thought of, Natsume quickly bring himself to the position he was in when she came.

Fortunately for him, _the other one is_ Mikan, and Mikan being Mikan, did not suspect a thing that he thought.

"I thought I told you that there is something in your eyes?"

Nastume stayed silent.

"it is so late now! I'm going to bed. You sleep early too! Goodnight, Natsume" seeing that she will get no responds, she stood up and turn around.

Natsume saw her leaving, and just nice, caught her wrist and forced her to face him as he stand up. He tugged her hand once more, making her fall forwards and he clasped her into a hug.

Her eyes widen, heart racing as she noticed what happened. Next moment she is hugging him back, as he rest his head on her shoulder.

Natsume pull them to a distance and looked at her.

He said something we all wanting him to say…

"I love you, mikan"

Mikan felt her face turn red, luck goddess really like her a lot.

"me too." As soon as these words leave her mouth, she felt warm against her lips.

Then did she realize Natsume had his lips locked with hers.

Her face is red and she felt dizzy. Like steam coming out from her head. While Natsume is enjoying every single bit of their little kiss.

When they broke apart, for oxygen and calm themselves a little, they went in for the second round… and third…

Finally after all their kisses, they sat down under their Sakura tree and fell asleep there. With Natsume's arms around Mikan, I don't think she will get a cold the next day.

If you think I'll close this story like that, I'm sorry. It is terribly wrong. Because I own someone something in my other fict. So… on with the story…

All their staring contest and big and small kisses were not kept as a secret for themselves to know. Have you forgotten Imai?

How could she miss out a billionaire project? She had a few camera flies 24 hours following mikan around… so… she caught a prefect view of the great confession. And no one will get in her way of becoming rich.

Wahahahahahaaa

The next day, Mikan and Natsume woke up to see a box in front of them. Inside is a CD and a little note attach to it. Mikan read it out loud.

_Dear mikan and hyuuga, _

_Congrats for successful confessions. Good news should not be keep to only yourselves. So as I thank you, I say ' you are welcome' no need to thanks me for that.the CDs are a token of apperication. __**WE**__ will always remember you._

_ - Hotaru Imai_

"I got a bad feeling about this." Mikan said.

**"PLEASE GET YOUR COPY OF 'LATE NIGHT CONFESSION' AT ONLY 1,000 RABBITS!!! LIMITED EDITION STARRING NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA!!!!" **Hotaru's emotionless voice rang through the early morning of academy. Mikan and Natsume saw a huge crowd of their fans club around hotaru and sweat-drop.Even teachers bought the CDs.

As expected, I should say. To spread good news.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**How is it? I can't believe I wrote this……..zzz please review! Flames will be accepted… jus tell me is it good or bad is enough… using ABCs for random names reminds me of maths... 'let the unknown be X' ... and holawons... i wanna eat them!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
